


Finders Keepers

by biting_moopie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biting_moopie/pseuds/biting_moopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds Jack and Jack likes what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to Montana_Dan and Authormichals for the multiple beta reads, and all of your help and support. You're both so awesome! This was written for the [Scruffy Love](http://community.livejournal.com/scruffy_love) Sparrington fest. The story was started before the fest was announced but it suits phrase prompt No. 42 (one of them rescues the other).

James Norrington got his life back, just as he’d planned. The problem was that he didn’t want it anymore. It didn’t fit. It made him itch.

Just like Jack Sparrow made him itch. His fists itch, at least. He just wanted to take that man and pound him into the ground.

With his fists.

Yes. 

Or he could run him through with his sword. A few sharp thrusts and he’d have the pirate begging for mercy.

What a pleasing image.

Oh yes. 

Yes indeed.

James realised that it had been naïve to expect things to go back to the way they were. The promotion and commendations meant nothing. He was now the property of Cutler Beckett and the East India Company.

James did not like Cutler Beckett and the East India Company. He wanted to catch Jack Sparrow and other lawbreakers. They just wanted him to do their corrupt bidding. So one day, James stole the Heart, a boat and some money, and went pirate hunting.

It was easy enough to find Sparrow in that… place. He thought it would also be easy to sneer, to draw his sword and raise his arm and get his revenge.

But Jack Sparrow looked at him with eyes filled with nothing but gratitude and James couldn’t do it. He sighed, gave Sparrow his hand, and they left, heading for nowhere in particular.

***

Sparrow hadn’t spoken much since the rescue. He took the proffered food and drink without even a shadow of his former smile, and kept to one end of the boat. It was obvious he was avoiding James and for once, the man’s actions were comprehensible. James had also felt the effect of that bleak and desolate place. The steady winds scoured away facades and defences, and the chittering sands spoke directly to what was left. No more pretences, no more lies. James had been humbled, forced to admit that he was being driven solely by hurt pride, not justice. The short stay had drained away all his spite and fury. He could only imagine what it had leeched from Sparrow.

Now Sparrow couldn’t face him because James Norrington had seen Jack Sparrow the man, not Captain Jack Sparrow, legendary pirate. He’d seen Sparrow laid bare and exposed. Well, at least they were even. The pirate had seen Norrington the man. Seen him defeated and drunk and rejected and pitied. They were equals now. They had seen each other naked and there was no going back.

Not _that_ kind of naked of course. And even if it had been, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it. He may have seen men naked before but that didn’t mean he _wanted_ to see other men naked. Particularly not pirates. Especially not pirates with silly hair and ridiculous clothes and questionable morals and charming smiles and delicious dark brown eyes that begged you to melt into them… 

Oh. 

OH.

So _that’s_ what the itch meant.

James decided to keep to his side of the boat for now.

*****

Jack Sparrow had been frightened on many occasions but each time he’d used slick words to pretend that things were other than the way they were.

Not in the Locker. Here, his words meant nothing. Only his deeds counted and the land reminded him at every moment of his wrongs, his mistakes and his petty cruelties. 

He tried to say, “But I wasn’t really bad! I never killed for no reason or raped or harmed a child!” And these things might well be true but they negated nothing. He had stolen food meant for children. He had befriended and turned a blind eye to those who forced their attentions on the unwilling. And there were times when his actions lead to the deaths of others. He had regularly bought his freedom at the expense of those around him, and the mocking winds would not let him forget it.

_You can’t lie here. We can see you._

And so they could. Whatever _they_ were. He saw himself, too. 

Well, he’d certainly learned his lesson. If he ever got out of here, Jack promised himself and the invisible watchers that he’d change his ways. No more being bad. No more stealing. And definitely no more underestimating people.

Elizabeth was a sweet woman but she was also as tough, ruthless and cunning as any pirate: a true product of her class. Will’s soft heart only made him far stronger than he appeared. And then there was Norrington. Former Commodore James Norrington, Jack’s biggest mistake. 

Jack certainly respected the man and had even felt a twinge of pity at to what he’d been reduced. If he hadn’t been so preoccupied with his own troubles at the time, he might have felt more than a twinge. But he’d stupidly thought that Norrington was broken. Instead, he turned out to be the best pirate Jack had ever seen. He’d bided his time, then did whatever it took to get what he wanted, letting nothing stand in his way.

Jack knew he should be angry but he was still Captain Jack Sparrow and he had to tell the truth here and the truth was that he was too filled with admiration for there to be any room for fury. To be _really_ honest, there was more than admiration. He’d always thought the man attractive and regretted not having the opportunity to get him alone. After seeing what the proper and rule-abiding James Norrington was willing to do to achieve his goals, he was more desirable than ever. Well, no use crying over spilt rum. He’d just have to remember in his next lifetime to shag sexy commodores senseless _before_ they could double-cross him.

Jack Sparrow didn’t expect rescue and he certainly didn’t expect it at the hands of James Norrington. He got it though, and now he didn’t know what to do.

***

James didn’t know what to do either so he took refuge in the mundane. They both needed a hot bath and a hot meal – if James could still feel the grit on his skin and the cold in his stomach, then Sparrow must be feeling a hundred times worse. He told the man they’d be stopping soon for food and a wash. Sparrow looked at him with dark eyes and a faint smile.

“Whatever you want, mate,” was all he said.

James told himself that a compliant Sparrow was a dangerous one, and that his decision to keep a very close eye on him had nothing to do with the flicker of warmth at seeing those lips curve ever so slightly upwards.

***

They went back to the boat instead of spending the night at the inn. James felt safer on the boat, although he could not say why, and Jack went with him, even though he didn’t have to. They sat outside in silence, enjoying the balmy night air.

A good meal and decent alcohol had Jack feeling somewhat like his usual self. “Did you get your redemption?” he asked, passing the bottle to Norrington. “What you wanted. Did you get it?” 

Norrington took the bottle and said nothing, keeping his gaze on the waves.

Jack tried again. “So, will you be telling me what this is all about then?” He leaned back on his hands, trying to be casual. “You rescue me, feed and clothe me,” – Jack appreciatively stroked the worn but quality cloth – “and even give me a few coins and tell me I’m free to go. All without a word as to why. It makes a man nervous.” Jack was being sincere. This version of James Norrington did make him nervous. What was he up to?

“I don’t know.”

_Now_ Jack was angry. There was something very wrong with a world in which James Norrington did not know for certain what he was doing. “You’re lying,” he sneered as best he could, and readied himself for a fight. Instead he was thrown off balance by a question.

“How much do you know about the East India Company?”

Jack held out an arm in response, with a pointed look at the brand. 

“Of course,” conceded Norrington with a slight smile, and he handed back the bottle. “I meant… their business practices, what they do behind closed doors, how they treat people.”

Jack held out his arm again, this time with a roll of his eyes.

“Point taken. I meant…” and the man floundered for a moment, “they said… they made promises but things can’t ever go back to the way they were.” Once he started, he told Jack everything, including what the place with the whispering sands had taught him.

Jack listened quietly, and surprised himself by not even interrupting to point out that there was no difference whether one was owned by the Royal Navy or by the East India Company. There was a difference to Norrington and that was what mattered. Besides, Jack understood. There was no going back. You could only go forward and take advantage of the opportunities that life gave you. He listened quietly and when the other man finished talking, he knew just what to do.

“Thank you,” he said, and he leaned over and kissed James.

James didn’t mind.

***

James didn’t mind at all. The kiss turned into kisses, which turned into caresses, which led to fumbling with clothes and stumbling below deck to the bed. Part of James wondered what the hell he was doing and another part told that part to shut up. There were more kisses all the while and it didn’t matter that some were awkward and that some missed Jack’s lips –

“Ow! Your ring is caught in my hair!” 

Jack had the audacity to laugh. “Don’t worry, I promise to kiss it all better,” he said, gently untangling the ring from James’ locks. 

They finally made it to the bed and Jack made good on his promise. And there was pounding and there was thrusting and it was far, far better than anything James had ever imagined before.

***

They lay together in a tangle of limbs on the narrow bed. “I don’t want to spoil the mood,” said Jack, and he really didn’t but this was important, “but what happens now? You’ve got Davy Jones and the East India Company after you. You’re not safe.”

“Stop spoiling the mood, Sparrow,” ordered James in a sleepy murmur, but Jack was a contrary creature.

“No,” said Jack petulantly. “Rescuing me was a stupid thing to do. Not that I’m not grateful,” he hurriedly added, “but you’re in danger, which means that I’m in danger.”

James groaned. “You’re _always_ in danger. You’ve never cared before, so don’t start now. And stop ruining the mood.” 

Jack felt strong arms tighten around him, and he grinned to himself. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why shouldn’t I start now?”

James pushed him away, just enough so that he could sit up. “You,” he said, poking Jack in the chest with his finger, “are the most infuriating man I’ve ever met. Tell me what’s going through that ridiculous head of yours so that I can get some sleep.” 

Jack smiled. This was fun. “Well, it seems to me that I should be concerned about my safety. Since I’m going to be staying with you and all.”

“Since _what_?”

Oh, the joy of pushing James Norrington’s buttons would never fade. “I,” said Jack, pointing to himself in an exaggerated manner, “am staying with you,” and he pointed to James. He stretched out, crossing his legs and placing his arms behind his head. “Time in the Locker makes a man re-evaluate his life. You’re a fine catch –”

“Catch?”

“Yep. I wouldn’t mind you making an honest man of me, what with you taking my innocence and all.” 

James let out a short laugh. “You were never innocent,” he said, settling back down into the bed and closing his eyes. “No one who knows how to do those things with his tongue was ever innocent. Now let me get some sleep.”

Jack liked being complimented on his prowess but he didn’t like not being taken seriously. It seemed that Mr. Norrington would never take the word of a pirate, for all that he would let one into his bed. There had to be a way to convince him.

***

James was awakened from his doze by a warm and naked pirate clambering over his legs.

“What is it now?”

Jack ignored the question and lit one of the lanterns. “Where’s my jacket?” he asked, searching through the clothing strewn about the small room. 

“What are you doing?”

Jack threw aside a pair of breeches. “Looking for my jacket.” 

“Why?”

“Because – a ha! Here it is,” and he began rifling through the pockets. A moment later there was triumphant shout. “Found it! Now, my dear James, if you would be so kind as to come over here?” 

Sighing loudly, James wrapped a sheet around himself and did as asked. The sooner this was over with, the sooner he could get back to sleep. 

Jack took a step back. In his hand was his compass. “Here,” he said. “Take a look.” The needle was pointing at James. Jack had him move around the room. No matter where James went, the needle followed.

That couldn’t possibly mean what James thought it meant.

“You see?” said Jack softly. “I mean it.”

All right, maybe it could.

“For now,” replied James sharply, too shocked to mind his tone. “This only shows what you want most at the moment. You could merely want a dalliance.”

“If all I wanted was a tumble, then I just got what I wanted. Why would it still be pointing at you?”

James couldn’t answer that question, so he didn’t. “I meant what I said. You are free to go.”

Jack smiled at him, a lovely charming smile that warmed James on the inside. “We both are. We can’t go back but we have a boat and the Heart and the ocean. What do you say?”

“Together? I find it hard to believe you’re willing to be shackled to anyone.” 

“James, James, James,” said Jack gently, shaking his head. “Haven’t you learned anything? This isn’t about shackles. It’s about freedom. We’re both free to do as we please. Why shouldn’t we do it together? Besides, you rescued me. The least I can do is look out for you in return.”

James turned away, suddenly feeling ill. “I wasn’t there to help you.”

Jack gave him a solemn look that made him seem wise and made James feel stupid. “You came for revenge, I know. But you saw who you were and you put down the sword. I saw who you were too. Now I’m staying with you.”

He needed some sleep; his head was spinning. None of it made sense and all of it was far too much to take in. Then Jack did the impossible again and made it all clear. Relaxing against James’ chest he quietly – _very_ quietly – began to speak of his time in the Locker. When James caught himself comforting the other man by gently rubbing his back, he knew he’d be letting him stay. 

A delighted Jack grabbed him by the arms and insisted on giving him a kiss. “Wonderful!” he exclaimed, and immediately began making all sorts of convoluted plans. James smiled and shook his head. Let him talk and plot and scheme. He’d tire himself out soon enough, by which time James would hopefully be asleep. Then they could talk about things properly in the morning.

James re-made the bed and slid beneath the sheets, pulling a still-chattering Jack to his chest. He lay back with a sigh, happy to feel a pillow beneath his head, but he couldn’t relax just yet: a rough voice was demanding he share his opinions. So much for getting some sleep. He did his best to focus.

“Yes Jack, we can ‘exchange’ this boat for one of the Company’s ships. I know where to get one.”

“James Norrington approving of theft, whatever has the world come to?”

“They owe us. I consider it fair payment. I’m not yet sure what we should do with the heart. But we’re definitely not going anywhere near Port Royal. It’s too dangerous.”

“No, it isn’t! Beckett deserves whatever he gets. And I have a plan!” 

James twirled one of Jack’s locks around his finger before letting it go. “He does and I’m sure you do, but it’s far too soon to try anything. Don’t worry, the opportunity will present itself. We just have to wait till the right moment.” 

“Pirate,” grinned Jack wickedly up at him.

“Oh shut up,” muttered James, and he lay back and closed his eyes.

There was a chuckle and soft kiss pressed to his chest in response, then silence. The splashing of the waves against the hull and soft breathing beside him lulled him to sleep. For the first time in as long as he could remember, James looked forward to the morning.

  


The End

**ETA:** It seems this fic got linked somewhere (thank you to whoever did that!) as there's been a huge jump in the hit count. While I won't be writing a sequel to this story, if anyone is inspired by it and wants to write their own, they're more than welcome to do so. Just please let me know so that I'm aware of it and so that I can link to your fic. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
